The Badass of Konoha
by YoYo-Honey-Singh
Summary: Interesting developments take place in Konoha after the Fourth Great Ninja War forcing our hero to shed his mask. Whats underneath the mask ? Read on as the new Badass Naruto rules Konoha... Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Since long I had been planning to make Naruto a Badass Gangster ninja instead of a goof ball. Its a new experiment, I hope it proceeds allright  
CHAPTER 1  
The Prologue  
In plain sight Konohagakure no Sato seems to be a pretty nice village. A village of decent ninjas ruled by the decent Godaime Hokage. But after looking underneath the underneath, even a dimwitted man can see the infighting inside. There had been two kinds of people in the village: The Hammers and The Nails. The Hammers are those with authority, trying to wreck any sense of personal well-being out of fellow shinobis. Those who find no courage to stand up for themselves are The Nails. Easily driven by dread of their seniors, they could not dare question any of the task assigned to them by The Hammers, else they would be silenced. However a few years after the 4th Ninja War, there emerged a new breed of shinobi: Those who were not afraid of evading the whim of the Hammers, and doing what they felt right. The first such shinobi was Uzumaki Naruto...

"Hinata, you failed your duty as the field captain in the fourth ninja war ",Hiashi scolded her elder daughter at the council meeting. The Hyuga clan lost too many clan members in the tried to defend herself,"But Father ! Of all people you should know better. Men are lost in war. Has it not happened in the Third Ninja War?" "But the toll is higher than the previous great war, not speaking about the death of Neji. He was the most skilled of Hyuuga clan and would have made a better clan head than you or Hanabi. I had given you a responsibility and you could not take care of it ."" None of the sacrifices went in waste father, We won the war.",Hinata retorted, somewhat hurt by the fact that even after all she had done for the clan, she was still found unfit for leading the main clan. "Yes we won but with the help of the Kumo nins,who once killed my brother.I can not tolerate anymore of these insults." "Thus it is decided",a fellow Hyuga elder said,"Hyuuga Hinata! As the punishment for callous leadership, you are ousted from the clan ."  
For Hinata it was the end of the world for her. She had just been disowned by her own people, her own family. Right after the moment she lost her mother at the age of five, she knew that she was going to be all alone. The indifference her father showed towards her when she was a child, her constant defeats at every walk of her life and now this. The clan meant everything to her. She was so hurt by the turn of the events , it felt as if she lost a piece of her own soul. She could not bear it anymore. Running out of the hall to her room, shedding a few teardrops, she could see several of the other clansmen , some of them glaring at her. Indeed Neji's loss was a bit too much for them. But the death of a soldier is not entirely the fault of the captain. Could not anyone realise that! "Naruto-kun",the girl mused to herself as she approached her blade,"You did teach me a lot and I am grateful to you for all you did for me. But the situation I am in, I don't think anything could help." Hinata grasped her blade and thrust it into her contrary to what she thought of death, it seemed quite peaceful. All the memories of her sweetheart flashed through her mind. The day she first met Naruto at the park when he saved her from a few bullys,the chunin test prelemineries, the chunin test finals when he beat neji, there were so many moments she wanted to stay in forever, but this was it. She remembered her hero for the last time as life escaped her body.

Author Notes:Okay okay , I seriously understand your grief NaruHina fans, but believe me, the character death was necessary for the story to develop. I assure you all that I will make it up for you. Seriously! Dattebayo.  
And don't worry, BADASS NARUTO ENTERS NEXT CHAPTER..  
So see you until then Sayonara...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Realisation  
"Fuuton:Repposhou",Naruto screamed as he attacked Killer went to his 8 sword style and sliced off the incoming gusts of wind."Yo Naruto! You have greatly improved in your wind element you should concentrate more. My blades cut through the Wind quite easily." Naruto was training with Bee. After the Fourth Ninja War Naruto would often spend some time training with his fellow Jinchuriki and right now improving his Fuuton. There were no Fuuton users in Konoha left , the last being Naruto himself. Hence he decided to train with Bee, who had wind chakra as his second stay at Kumo was going all well , not to mention the girls. Damn! The girls in Kumo were more pronounced than those in Konoha. Though some of them were a bit shy, but it is always the shy ones who rock the beds . Naruto was heading back to his quarters after training when he saw a bird flying towards him. "I wonder what does the Raikage wants from me at this moment",he mused.  
At Raikage's Office:  
"Oi old man Raikage! What the heck do you want now? And before you say anything let me make myself clear...",Naruto's voice trailed off on seeing the serious looks on the Raikage's face. "Kid you have to leave for Konoha as soon as possible." the Raikage sighed, handing Naruto a letter. The konoha nin trembled with rage as he read the contents. "Hinata...No,no! It can not IS NOT HAPPENING. HINATAAAA..." screamed Naruto before running out of the room.

As Naruto entered the village, he found it to be eeirly quiet. Without any second thought he rushed over to the crematory grounds. As he reached the place, the only thing he could hear was the entire village crying over the loss of a great kunoichi, and a great woman. Even Sakura could not control her tears. Naruto watched solemnly as several clan leaders gave an obituary to the demised mind was clouded by emotions. He was never good at keeping those emotions under wraps and now he started to feel a familiar mass of hatred, sadness and loys of anger swell up within felt discarded, he felt lonely and a lot of loneliness crept within though, no one from the Hyuuga clan was present there. Naruto could somehow deduce the reason behind the tragedy.  
After the funeral , as he returned back to his apartment he saw all of the Konoha 12 (except Hinata) waiting for him outside. He greeted them a silent greeting as he motioned them to enter his house. A dreadful silence prevailed for a few minutes until Shikamaru spoke. "Naruto, we have figured out the culprit. It was..."." Hiashi..."Naruto completed the sentence." Hinata... Never thought that the girl could take such a drastic step. She was the first person who ever acknowledged me. She was the first to call me by my name and not some demon. She was the reason I could win against Neji. So gentle, yet so strong. Whoever forced her to commit suicide would pay dearly. And I need your help for that.",he turned towards the group,"From now on, I have only one objective in life , revenge. I can not stand Hiashi trampling over Hinata's body. I will finish off that bastard. I will not finish him at once, I will tell him as I destroy him. I will destroy his clan, his position, his everything. I will make him kill himself." "We are all with you. Though we did not expect you to take the initiative of taking the revenge.", replied Shikamaru as they all hatched a plan...

At the eastern border of the fire country, a new weapon shop was inaugarated last year. The weapons were all first class. Instead of the metal most other shops used in their weapons, this particular shop used a new lightweight and strong alloy. The store had been churning in a lot of profit in the first year itself. A group of three ninjas entered the store, their face covered up with masks and chakra highly concealed. After checking out various weapons, one wolf masked ninja reached the counter and asked,"How many of these tools do you manage to sell and ship every week? 100 crates,200 crates..." "500 crates. ",the manager at the counter completed the sentence. "For real? Hey you all did you hear it?" he called out to his team mates while one of them snuck behind the manager,"500 crates of weaponry every week!" The man behind the manager caught hold of his neck and demanded the keys of the safe. "This is Hyuuga Hiyashi's store.",the manager croaked. "What did you say?" "This is the councillor's property, you will not be spared." "Alright then you could do us a favour ",one of them said ,cutting off one of his arms,"Tell him to take this kunai and shove it into his ass. " And the three of them left the place ,leaving a bloodied mess behind. "Troublesome."One of them sighed while taking off his mask,"You did not really have to cut off one of his arms Naruto". The blond shrugged,"For deafs who can not hear simple talk, an explosion every now and then would do good, both for them and us as well. Kiba, did you erase the scents?" "Of course, I am an Inuzuka. No mistakes here. I got all the evidences erased."  
"Nice job... all of you. We will strike again."

"Oi Shikamaru, you met up with the lawyer?" Naruto asked one morning. They had decided to strike big now. Starting with unlawful posession of Hyuuga land. It only needed a few thousand ryos as bribe for the lawyers and the fake documents were readied. After registering a massive chunk of land as his, Naruto started construction work immediately. This led to some eyebrows being raised in the Hyuuga clan. "Just who is this man? Took over our land in a flash! " the elders asked. "Uzumaki Naruto". "That demon brat! Since when did he have such guts?"Hiroyashu, Hiashi's underling, seethed in anger,"Call him to my office""He wont come",the unknown informer replied,"He says that if we want to deal with him, he would better do it at a neutral location." "HOW DARE HE? TRYING TO PLAY WITH US?" Hiroyashu growled turning to Hiashi for advice. Hiashi sighed,"A small man wants to play tough,so let him. He wants to enjoy,so let him. Will it suit you to argue with him. Call him to the Forest of Death. And dont forget to issue some ANBU with you. He wants to play cool, huh.I will shove a string down his throat,through his ass and fly him as a kite on that plot of land."  
THE NEXT DAY: THE FOREST OF DEATH  
"I dont find anything to prove that the plot is not ours. If its yours then show me the papers.", Naruto replied. He had been an irritating presence for the Hyuuga duo,Hiashi and Hiroyashu. The entire meeting place was covered with chakra blocking seals. So they could not try anything funny. "The land is ours! We have already made a deal. And the illegal activities, it wont do any good for you." Shikamaru sighed and said,"Please think and speak. And dont tell us what is legal or illegal. Such things are over your mental capacity." "HOW DARE YOU?" Hiroyashu got flared up and went to his taijutsu stance. However he was immediately tackled by Naruto and was smacked to the grpund. Hiroyashu decided to go all out but was stopped by simple warning by smirked,"Now you realise , however big the balls become", he paused,looking over at Hiashi,"they remain underneath the penis." Shikamaru sighed,"You know Naruto it is a grave offence to hit a council member and you are going to be imprisoned for this. Hell even I want to go to jail",as he hit Hiroyashu in the face. The ANBU took immediate action and arrested both Shikamaru and Naruto immediately.


End file.
